


The Sides Playing Fate/ Grand Order

by Insanely_Sane



Series: Silly Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fate/ Grand Order References, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Sane/pseuds/Insanely_Sane
Summary: The sides play one of my favorite games for no reason.This is pretty much a silly fic.





	The Sides Playing Fate/ Grand Order

Aniplex. Inc contacted Thomas Sanders to play their top game, Fate Grand Order, in an attempt to promote it even more. Thomas decided to agree to play the game with some persuasion from Roman.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Asks Thomas as he skeptically looks at the app being download into his phone. 

"Absolutely." Roman replies with a hand on his chest, adding to his already dramatic ways.

And that was the start of how the two got hook into a gacha game. 

Roman plays the game every single minute he has time for trying to gain more 5✩ Servants only to fail miserably sometimes and other times to get his new proclaim waifus and husband in his third single-role. Thomas was following Roman's foot steps except his luck was farther down and he did try and ascend all the 1✩, 2✩, 3✩ he got from friend points and the occasional 4✩ Servant he could get from the events. Somehow the stressful hateful gatcha and wonderful story lime was what made them crave the game. 

After a few weeks Roman finally got to level 40 with a level 35 Thomas behind him, and it was a this point Roman decided to tell the others about the game.

Logan started with his usual declining actitud but when Roman mentions the thing about having to create teams, get suits to aid said team and the fact that there were roles that weakens or strengthens a certain character a 180° happen. The logical side adquires his phone, downloads the game and not many days after he is pulling the charts, markers and various genius related things in an attempt to decide which character goes with who, who is useless, what can aid a character and lots of stuff. Roman is in distress when he sees who uncalmy calm the logical side is about the game and god does he not miss that little twitch when Logan has a cup of coffee and spended a whole night playing due to 'Not Finding Time Around The Day'. He serious ruined Logan but that didn't stop him from gping after the others.

Patton was the easiest, he simply told him there was a kitsune which was close a cat and that did the job. The moral side could be found every day trying to get said characters.

Roman...mentioned berserks to Remus and the trashy boy spend no time waiting and simply hoped into dowloading the game. 

Roman told Deceit about Gordon, and the multiple Medusas and that was enough to get the lying snake to play the game. 

Now he simply need to convince Vir-

"RnVjaw== YOU ROMAN!"

"What?"

"The author doesn't want to Teen Rate the story so Base64 it's!"

Roman stares at the emo in confussion who is already walking away and into the kitchen were he starts to cook since Patton had been far too focus in the game. 

"I will Blackmail-"

"For the record I have a bigger folder full of your embarrassing moments capture in pictures and videos of events, I could publish at any given moment."

Roman decided what was good for him and walked away before the emo-nightmare interrumped him,

"What is your Id?"

And the next thing Roman knew was that a player which could be consider a whale in level 130 send him a friend request. Roman looked at the emo in shock who simply send him a smirk of '_Beat That_'!

**Author's Note:**

> Roman = The basic F2p. 
> 
> Thomas= The one that tries ascends every character but cannot since they get distracted by getting another character.
> 
> Remus, Deceit, and Patton= The ones how play for certain waifus and husbandos.
> 
> Logan= The one that actually cares about gameplay and only ascends the characters that are going to help him win.
> 
> Virgil= The EX-Luck player. The one who somehow got all the characters in the game and didn't even spend a nickel.


End file.
